


Coming Home

by LostGirl



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder returns after his long trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Coming Home  
>  **Author:** [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/)**lostgirlslair**  
>  **Fandom:** Heroes  
>  **Pairing:** Matt/Mohinder  
>  **Rating:** PG (FRT)  
>  **Summary:** Mohinder returns after his long trip.  
>  **Spoilers:** Set just after "Lizards" (2x02)  
> 
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All things Heroes belong to Tim Kring and . . . er, other people who are definitely not me.

Mohinder hung up the phone and set it on the counter, staring at it. He knew he was doing the right thing, but part of him couldn't help but remember all Noah had had to do to get his family safe from the Company.

Thick, strong arms slid around his waist and he straightened, smiling as Matt's lips brushed his shoulder a breath before Matt laid his chin there. "Were you just going to leave me in that chair?"

Mohinder's smile widened, his hands covering Matt's as he leaned back against his lover's chest. "You looked so peaceful," he said, tilting his neck as Matt nuzzled the sensitive skin there.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked, and Mohinder could feel the vibrations of his voice.

"I think it went well. Quite well." He squeezed Matt's hands, needing to say something, even though Matt already understood the risks. "They'll be watching me, and therefore you, a lot more closely now. We have to be careful."

"I know," Matt said, his mouth brushing Mohinder's ear. "Molly knows, too, there's just . . ."

"Is she all right?" Mohinder turned in Matt's arms, glancing over Matt's shoulder to see that Molly was still safe and sound and asleep. He'd already known it, but sometimes he just had to see it.

"She's still having the nightmares," Matt leaned back enough to look him in the eyes. "I told you what I heard?"

"Yes, the last time I called." Mohinder sighed, shaking his head. "Are they still the same?"

"It seems like it," Matt said, glancing over his shoulder. Both of their gazes landed on Molly, resting there for a long moment. "She knows where he is. She won't tell me. She's worried he'll hurt us."

"She's been through quite a lot," Mohinder said, stepping back and taking Matt's hand. He led him toward the sofa, glancing again a Molly before they settled in the dim section of the apartment that served as the living room. "We're all she has now. I suppose she can't face the thought of losing us as well."

"I get that," Matt said, sighing as Mohinder settled next to him on the couch. "I know it's been hard for her, but . . ." Matt trailed off, giving Mohinder a weak smile. "Let's not worry about it tonight? She's getting peaceful sleep for once and we can talk about it tomorrow, after she goes to school."

Mohinder nodded, letting his head drop back against Matt's arm, which rested along the back of the couch. "You're right. I think we could both use a break," he said, though he had a hard time dragging his thoughts away from it all.

"You hungry? We have leftover veggie pizza and Rocky Road ice cream," Matt said, his smile saying he knew exactly what Mohinder was thinking. In all probability, he did. Mohinder chuckled and nodded, rolling his head until it rested on Matt's shoulder.

"Veggie? I see you're making an effort to expand your menu." Matt laughed, soft and deep, and Mohinder felt himself relaxing for the first time all day.

"Don't you start, too," Matt said. Though hungry, Mohinder didn't particularly want to move. Even the effort eating would take seemed too much.

They sat in silence for a little while, the quiet easy and peaceful. Finally Mohinder lifted his head. "So, are you going to show it to me, or do I have to beg?"

"Oh, there's going to be begging now?" Matt sat a little straighter, waggling his eyebrows in the way that never failed to make Mohinder grin.

"Your badge, Matthew," Mohinder clarified, rolling his head to press his lips to Matt's shoulder.

"Damn," Matt said, faking a sigh as he reached over and grabbed his badge from the table near the couch. He handed it to Mohinder and, despite his nonchalance, Mohinder could tell how much it meant to him by the way his fingers lingered on it as he handed it over.

"This is quite an accomplishment," Mohinder said, running his own fingers over the metal. He turned to look Matt in the eye. "I'm proud of you," he said, a small smile lifting his lips.

Matt ducked his head, grinning, though he didn't seem to have any words. That was fine. Mohinder leaned against Matt and brushed his lips along the shell of Matt's ear. "Let's go to bed."

"Are you propositioning me?" Matt asked, even as he smiled and tilted his head to give Mohinder better access to his neck.

"You have to ask?" Mohinder grinned against Matt's skin and nipped lightly at his ear.

"Well, no, but you'd be surprised how annoyed people get when you answer their questions before they ask."

Mohinder chuckled, letting Matt take his hand and pull him toward the bedroom. They both paused on the way, leaning back a bit to look into Molly's room, where she slept quietly. Mohinder couldn't help but smile at Matt, who smiled back, and tugged him gently toward the bedroom.


End file.
